


DBZ The Book of Turles

by WileyFox



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Explosion, F/M, Genocide, I'm bad at tags, Murder, Space Pirates, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WileyFox/pseuds/WileyFox
Summary: The Tree of Might ends in a very different way, while the Z Fighters are on Namek and Goku is ready to leave he learns about a group of Space Pirates trying to destroy the Earth, after promptly defeating and killing the Crusher Corps he gets overpowered and easily brutalized by the Saiyan Turles, after being seemingly defeated by the Pirate he hits him with a Spirit Bomb when he's distracted, though the Pirate albeit incredibly wounded survives this attack and sneaks into the woods to lick his wounds, while he is unconscious he is found by Goku and taken to Capsule Corp to recover, due to not being trusted the Space Pirate is forced to go to Namek with Goku, the two Saiyans quickly finding out that there is a very dangerous foe awaiting them.





	1. Goku's Mercy

Turles suddenly was enveloped with a bright blue light before he could do anything about it, he screamed in agony as it covered him after it was over he landed hard on his back, his eyes closed as he drifted into blackness, fully prepared for death,

Goku, laying on the ground as well felt a faint power level that was quickly fading, was it Turles? It had to be. Goku breathed out as he sat up, pain wracking his body as he glanced around, he could make it back to Capsule Corp, get help, a Sensu Bean, but he couldn’t just leave Turles to die, he wasn’t like him or Vegeta, he wasn’t going to leave anyone to die, not even someone who tried to destroy the planet, Goku slowly but surely flew up to the cliff that Turles was laying on, his eyes were closed, his breathing slow and shallow. 

Watching the Saiyan Goku floated over to him and landed over his body, staring at the armored man, slowly Goku leaned down grabbing Turles by his arm and lifted him up, Goku lifted Turles over his shoulder and flew away, in the direction of Capsule Corp. 

It didn’t take Goku very long to get there and as he landed Goku fell to his knees, Turles falling to the floor, rolling twice, groaning. 

Mrs’s Briefs ran out of the home, staring at the bruised up Goku, glancing down she spotted Turles on the ground. 

“Oh my, Goku! What happened?” She asked in concern, “Are you okay?” She asked as she walked over. 

“Get him,” Goku breathed out, nodding to Turles. 

Mrs’s Briefs looked down at Turles. “Are you sure it’s safe Goku?” She asked.

“Yeah, we aren’t going to give him a Sensu until I know he’s safe,” Goku said as he glared down at Turles.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Turles laid on the bed that Goku put him in, the weakened Saiyan's eyes slowly opened as he glanced around, his head not moving. The events of last night flashing through his mind, him brutalizing Goku, then the sudden pain and near-death of him, he was confused, why wasn't he dead? Where exactly was he? Though his head quickly looked over at Goku who was standing in the doorway. 

"Turles right?" Goku asked as he watched the other Saiyan.

"You..." Turles watched the man as he went to sit up, though he coughed violently, pain rushing through his body.

"Whew! We had quite the fight last night, you're pretty strong!" Goku laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where am I?" Turles asked as he watched Goku.

"Capsule Corp." Goku shrugged.

"What?"

"I uh, found you in the woods after our fight, it wasn't right to just let you die." Goku pointed out.

"Tch," Turles scoffed. "You are a failure of a Saiyan Kakarot." He spat, "Showing mercy is not in our nature."

"I am not like you," Goku said in a suddenly serious look on his face

"Exactly, and that is exactly why I easily beat you until you used that cheap tactic.

“You tried to destroy the planet!” Goku argued.

“Something that should have already been done.” Turles pointed out.

“Enough with the squabbling.” Dr. Briefs sighed as he walked into the room, looking between the two Saiyans. “Goku, the ship is ready for you.”

“Ship?” Turles asked as he looked at the two,

“Yes,” Goku looked over at Turles, “I’m going to Namek and you're coming with me,” Goku said as he eyed Turles.

“Hah! I’m not going anywhere with you.” Turles laughed as he watched the other Saiyan.

“You certainly aren’t staying here.” Dr. Briefs said as he watched Turles.

“What’s it going to be Turles? Fend for yourself out there where anything can happen, or come with me and get healed.” Goku said as he watched the Pirate.

Turles glared at Goku, then looked over at Dr. Briefs then back to Goku. “If this is a trap-”

“It’s not,” Goku said as he shook his head, watching the other Saiyan.

“Fine.” Turles said.

“I’ve fixed your armor.” Dr. Briefs said as he stared at Turles. 

Turles stared at the two, he crossed his arms and looked out the window. “Fools.” He sighed as he stared out the window. 

“Turles,” Goku said as he got the Pirate's attention, as Turles looked over Goku tossed the Sensu Bean, Turles easily catching it.

“What is this?” Turles asked as he stared at the bean.

“It’s called a Sensu Bean.” Goku began, placing his hand out to the side. “It heals any wound and recovers stamina.” 

“Why give this to me?” Turles asked as he watched the other Saiyan. “With the Zenkai Boost adding the unbearable power I’ll easily kill you.” 

“No, you won’t.” Goku said as he watched the Pirate. “You want to get off this planet.” 

Turles glared at Goku, he ate the bean in front of the two, instantly all of his wounds healed, his stamina recovered, he felt his power rise four times from the Zenkai boost, his eyes widened as he jolted up, looking over at Goku in amazement. “If I stay with you I get an unending supply of these magic beans?” Turles asked.

“Yes.” Goku nodded.

Turles smirked as he got to his feet, “Then I will help you.” Turles said, though he paused as Goku walked towards him and extended his hand, Turles stared down at his hand before looking back at Goku’s face, the Saiyan scoffed and brushed past Goku and walked out the door. 

_____________________

Goku waited by the ship, Dr. Briefs had already shown him how to use the ship, all they were waiting for was Turles who soon after walked out of the large home, he watched Goku as his hands were on his glove, putting it on. 

“Are you ready Kakarot?” Turles asked as he came to a stop in front of Goku.

“I am.” Goku said as he watched the other Saiyan.

Turles looked past Goku and at the ship, he’s never seen such a ship. 

“You'll be a pretty good training partner,” Goku said in an excited tone.

“Excuse me?” Turles asked as he looked at Goku, a surprised expression on his face. 

“The ship has gravity control, we can set the gravity higher and higher to train!” Goku exclaimed.

“Weigh us down, good idea Kakarot.” Turles smirked as he watched Goku, he crossed his arms, “What exactly are we doing on Namek?”

“We’re getting my friends and coming back.” Goku lied, he trusted Turles enough to give him a Sensu Bean, but he certainly didn’t trust him enough to tell him about the Dragon Balls knowing that Turles is more than strong enough to kill him and everyone on Namek with ease.

Turles walked past Goku and onto the ship, the Pirate glanced around, an impressed look crossing his face as he turned back to Goku who just got on, shortly after the door shut and locked. Goku walked past Turles and started the ship that almost instantly


	2. Coming to an agreement

“Phew! This thing sure is fast!” Goku exclaimed as he looked over at Turles who sat leaning against a wall, one of his knees bent up, the other stretched out.

“Of course it is.” Turles said as he stood up, “This is made with Saiyan tech, right?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Goku said as he looked back out the window. “Boy, Outerspace sure is dark….” Goku paused, “Is it night now?” He asked as he looked back at Turles who stared at him in bewilderment.

“Are... Are you real?” Turles asked with wide eyes.

“Yep!” Goku smiled as he watched Turles approaching him.

“Of course it’s dark you fool!” Turles crossed his arms. “There’s no sun near here.” He said as he glanced over.

“Doesn’t matter,” Goku said as he watched Turles. “We’d better start training Turles. In six days with you, I’ll be more than strong enough to take on Vegeta.”

“Vegeta?” Turles repeated. “Prince Vegeta?”

“Yep, do you know him?”

“Yeah, of course, I do, Vegeta is our Prince after all.” Turles shrugged. Though he stopped in realization. “Wait, “you’ll” be strong enough to take on Vegeta?” Turles asked as he crossed his arms.

“Well… yeah, you're way too strong to fight Vegeta, you'll swat him like a fly, and you'll get even stronger after we train, that isn’t fair.” Goku explained.

Turles just sighed and facepalmed, “Seriously Kakarot?” 

“Yeah,” Goku nodded. “Well, anyways! It’s time to train!” Goku exclaimed as he walked past Turles, he stopped at the controls, “Let’s see, I heard King Kai’s place is ten times Earth's gravity, I guess we should get used to twenty times for now.” Goku said as he changed the gravity, instantly he felt the pressure, nearly collapsing, “How are you doing with this gravity Turles?” He asked as he turned around, only to see that Turles wasn’t fazed in the least bit. “Huh?” Goku smiled. “Really impressive Turles! This is nothing to you is i-”

Turles cut Goku by punching him hard in the face sending him flying, but not hard enough to knock him against the wall, Turles has trained enough with Diaz to know how to measure his power in a ship, the last thing he wants is to damage the ship, 

Goku rushed back at Turles, he went for a punch though Turles easily dodged and grabbed Goku by his forearm and kneed him hard in the gut completely winding the severely weaker Goku, Turles was at least fifteen times Goku’s power having the power level of 1.1 million. 

Goku fell to his knees, coughing violently, this was met with a knee to the face sending Goku whiplashing against the ground.

“Hah! How does it feel down there Kakarot?” Turles taunted.

“Whoo!” Goku said as he sat up, blood oozing from his lip. “You really got strong off of that Zenkai huh?” Goku laughed.

“Stronger than you know Kakarot.” Turles crossed his arms. “We’ll wait until you get stronger before we spar, you're useless as a partner if you're so weak.” He said as he turned away from Goku, punching and kicking at the air so fast that the human eye couldn’t possibly keep up with. 

“Damn, he’s right.” Goku thought to himself. “Turles is way too strong for me to train with.” He thought as he crossed his arms, thinking on what to start with, “That’s it!” Goku exclaimed, making Turles look over at him. “I know a way to train you without sparring,” Goku said.

“And that is?” Turles asked as he fully turned to Goku, crossing his arms with raised brows.

“Sensing power levels without a scouter and concealing your own power level,” Goku explained.

“That seems useful.” Turles said as he stroked his chin. “Alright, teach it to me.” He said as he watched the other Saiyan.

“First, we’ll start with the easier one,” Goku said as he placed one finger up. “And that’s sensing ki, once you get that it’ll be easy to conceal your power,” Goku explained. “Start by closing your eyes and concentrate.” 

Turles breathed in, calming his body and closed his eyes, he concentrated his ki, trying to sense Goku’s ki but failing.  
____________________

It took a few hours before Turles got the knack of sensing and concealing Ki, at the moment he was resting as Goku was vigorously training, Turles smirked as he watched on, the gravity was so weak that there was little point to train here as it wouldn’t improve him very much, plus the power of that weakling should never be able to reach his so Turles really had nothing to worry about. If he feels like Goku gets too strong for comfort he could just kill him, but he doesn’t want to. He does see some use in the idiot, after all, he did learn two new tricks in the span of a few hours, it was definitely worth it to train with this fool. Goku mentioned having friends, so perhaps he could learn new tricks from them which would be very very good for his benefit.

“Hey Turles,” Goku said as he looked over at him,

“Hm?” Turles rose to his feet as he watched him. 

“I don’t really know how this Zenkai thing works… I only really know that when we get beat up we get stronger.” Goku said as he scratched the back of his head.

Turles took a few steps forward as he watched Goku. “It’s not that complicated Kakarot.” Turles said as he extended his arm out some, his elbow bent, “Whenever we get beaten to a certain extent we get stronger. How powerful we get depends on how much damage we took.” Turles explained. “Me, for example,” Turles began. “When you nearly killed me my power increased four times, it should be 1.6 million now,” He explained.

“Whoa! Really!?” Goku asked in great excitement.

Turles smirked. “That makes me the strongest being in the universe!?” Turles exclaimed, making Goku laugh nervously. “Let’s increase the gravity.” Turles said as he walked over to the controls, though his forearm was grabbed by Goku making him stop and glare at the other Saiyan.

“I’m not ready to increase it yet, Turles.” Goku shook his head.

“Really?” Turles scoffed as he pulled his arm away from Goku, “Let’s spar,” Turles said as he smirked at Goku,

Goku smirked as he watched Turles, 

Turles swiftly punched at Goku, his punch barely dodged in which Turles did a backflip going for a kick to the jaw, Goku managed to dodge this too, he grabbed onto Turles’s ankle and slammed him down onto the ground, Turles, however, was quick to catch his footing, the Low-Class Saiyan swiftly got to his feet and kicked Goku hard on the top of the head sending him directly to the ground, Turles laughed as he stomped on Goku’s back making him scream out in pain, Turles chuckled as he stomped on him several times.

“Turles!” Goku wheezed out.

Turles paused as Goku wheezed, he took his boot back as he raised his brows, the other Saiyan getting to his feet he grabbed onto his ribs, 

Goku, still wanting to fight Turles rushed at him, going for a punch he punched Turles in the face, though the latter showed no reaction, he merely smirked and grabbed onto Goku’s fist, squeezing he forced the other Saiyan to his knees before swiftly kneeing him in the face sending him to the ground.

“This is pathetic Kakarot,” Turles smirked as he watched Goku who rolled to his back and laughed.

“Wow, with you around we’ll have no trouble!” 

Turles paused. “If you're only getting your comrades what trouble can you possibly get into?” He asked.

“New planet, that’s all. I have no idea what to expect.” Goku half lied as he got to his feet, he knew Turles was going to figure out the plan with the Dragon Balls eventually, but Goku would feel a lot better with backup in case Turles gets angry when he figures it out.

_______________________

As Turles was training by punching and kicking at the air, Goku was jumping around, trying to get used to the gravity, Turles wanted to try using Ki Blasts, taking advantage of the shape of the ship to blast an energy blast circle it around and attempt to block it, he would ask Goku, but his blasts were far too weak for Turles, though it would help, He’s going to ask after this training session, like Goku he has no clue on what to expect from Namek, hell he’s never even heard of the damn planet before today, maybe he would have had better luck planting the tree on that planet. However, he did get lucky planting it on Earth, after all, if he hadn’t he wouldn’t have been able to dream of being this strong, Goku is to thank for that he supposes, that weakling does have his uses, he’d be a good pawn. 

Turles paused as Goku sat down and spoke.

“Hey, Turles.”

“Hm?” 

“I got used to twenty times Earth Gravity, maybe we’ll give 30 a try?” Goku asked.

“Go ahead,” Turles nodded, “No difference to me,” 

“Goku, can you hear me Goku?”

Goku paused as he heard another voice.

“Is that… King Kai?” Goku asked as he leaped to his feet with a huge smile on his face.

“King who?” Turles asked in confusion.

“You guessed it.” King Kai said. “Where are you? Outer Space!?” He asked. “What are you doing in…. Oh, of course! You're going to Planet Namek to find the Dragon Balls.”

“You mean you don’t know!?” Goku exclaimed. “There’s something terrible happening on Planet Namek!”

“Something terrible?” King Kai asked nonchalantly. “Well, we can talk about that later. I happen to have some guests here.” King Kai smiled.

“Guests? What guests?” Goku asked.

“What the hell?” Turles murmured to himself.

“It’s amazing! They cleared the Serpent Road and got here a far shorter time than you did! And there are four of them!” King Kai said.

“Four!?” Goku exclaimed.

“Four what?” Turles asked, getting frustrated.

“Hold on a sec Turles,” Goku said as he looked over at the other Saiyan. “Talking to God.” 

“What!?” Turles yelled in surprise.

“Yes, you know them very well,” King Kai said, putting his hands behind his back.

“Y.You mean?!”

“And they want training even tougher than what you got.” King Kai laughed.

“Ha!! That’s awesome!” Goku exclaimed. “Dead or not they made it to you King Kai!?” 

“Can we talk to Goku?” Yamcha asked as he walked over to King Kai,

“Yeah, just put your hand on my shoulder.” King Kai said as he looked over at Yamcha.

Yamcha smiled as he grabbed onto King Kai’s shoulder, “Hey, Goku can you hear me?” Yamcha asked.

"Yep! Hiya Yamcha!"

“We met the soul of Kami and he told us where to find this place,” Yamcha said. “We heard you're going to Piccolo’s home planet to look for Dragon Balls so we can come back to life.”

“There are four of you, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, is Piccolo there too?” Goku asked.

“I’m going to stop trying to figure this out.” Turles sighed as he began training again.

“Is that the last one Kami?” Goku asked.

“No. He’s chosen to stay. It’s Chaozu.” Yamcha said.

“Chaozu!?” Goku exclaimed. “But didn’t he blow up?” 

“Kami could regenerate even his body! He’s training with us!”

“Congratulations Chaozu!” Goku yelled.

“But the gravity in this place, it’s so heavy I can barely run.” Yamcha laughed. 

“Awe, I’ve been there, done that,” Goku said nonchalantly. The Gs I’m putting us through during the time it takes to get to Namek will make that look like nothing. I have to get stronger than ever or you'll have even more company!”

“Why!? What’s happened?” King Kai asked. “You hinted something terrible. Tell us.”

“I was still hurt so Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin went to Namek without me. But someone else is looking for the Dragon Balls too. Vegeta, the Saiyan that killed you guys!”

“W.What!?” Yamcha exclaimed.

“Are they safe!?” King Kai asked in a panic.

“Vegeta hasn’t noticed them yet, but sooner or later he will!” Goku said. “And it’s all my fault because I wouldn’t let Krillin kill him back when we had the chance. And those guys are stranded there, and the ship is wrecked!” Goku explained. “But that isn’t even the worst part. There are other creatures after the Dragon Balls too. All wearing the same uniform as Vegeta and one of them has Ki that far exceeds Vegeta’s by a long shot.” 

As Goku said this Turles paused and looked over at Goku.

“WHAT!?” Everyone on the Planet yelled at the same time. 

“What did he say?” Tien asked as he took a fearful step forward.

“And Vegeta was too much, even for Goku!” Yamcha said in shock.

“By any chance is his name Frieza?” King Kai asked.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I find out,” Goku said.

“If it is…” King Kai thought to himself. “I’ll see what I can learn.” King Kai said.

“What!? Really!? Thanks!” Goku exclaimed.

“Let’s see, Namek’s position.” King Kai concentrated. “OOH! And I feel a tremendous power and the source.” King Kai froze as he saw who the power was coming from. It was indeed Frieza. “Goku, you're greatest strength has always been your belief that you can handle anything. But not this time Goku! No one can handle this one! Just stay away!” King Kai yelled.

“Huh? B.But why?” Goku asked in concern as Turles watched on in confusion. 

“Goku! I command you! When you reach Namek just grab those three and leave!” King Kai commanded. “I’m not just saying that for your sake boy!!! I say it for the sake of Namek, and Earth, and all Planets!” King Kai yelled as he clenched his fists. “Attacking Frieza will only make him angry!! And an angry Frieza can bring horrors that I can’t even describe!” King Kai yelled.

“I never knew there was anyone that powerful,” Goku said in excitement. “I'd hate to get that close to him and not even see him!” Goku complained.

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!” King Kai screamed.

“Awww, but I got a training partner and I can get super strong with him!” Goku said.

“Training partner?” King Kai asked. “Who is it?”

“His name is Turles, he’s another Saiyan and he’s super strong King Kai! He makes Vegeta look like nothing!” Goku said with a smile. “I can’t even stand up to the guy, I don't think even Vegeta and I together can beat Turles, surely he can beat this Frieza guy,” Goku smirked.

Turles froze as he heard that name, his skin turned pale white, his eyes widened in utter fear. 

"Whoa, he's that powerful?" King Kai asked himself, "Maybe with Vegeta, Goku, and this Saiyan Turles all working together could beat him.." King Kai paused. "No, not even they can beat him."

Piccolo walked over to King Kai and patted his back, he smirked. “Goku, just gather those Dragon Balls and bring us back to life. I will soon be more powerful than you and you, me, and that Turles guy can defrost Frieza together.” Piccolo said confidently. 

“FOOL!” Turles yelled as he stormed over to Goku, he swiftly snatched him by his gi and eyed him. “You are knowingly going to attack Frieza!?” Turles yelled in his face.

“Yeah, surely with you we can be-”

“NO!” Turles yelled as he shoved Goku back. “No one can defeat that monster.” He shook his head not knowing that he is at least two times stronger than First Form Frieza.

“Aw c’mon Turles. Don’t be like that.” Goku said as he watched the other Saiyan.

Turles scoffed and turned his head to the side.

“I’ll make a deal with you Turles,” Goku said, a serious look now on his face, 

Turles looked over to Goku, his brows raised.

“The real reason I’m going to Namek is to get seven orbs known as Dragon Balls, they are wish-granting orbs that grant you any wish that you desire. I was going to wish Piccolo back to life to bring the Earth Dragon Balls back, and once we get those we’ll have two sets of Dragon Balls.” Goku explained making Turles’s eyes widen in rage.

“And you didn’t think to tell me!?” Turles shouted in rage.

“If you help me save my friends and help me with Frieza, I’ll give you a wish on the Dragon Balls. Anything you want, I promise.” Goku said as he extended his hand. “I need your help Turles, will you help me?” 

Turles looked down at Goku’s hand, his eyes narrowed, still enraged at the secret kept from him, but any wish he could imagine is truly enticing. After a few moments of thought, Turles sighed and took Goku’s hand, shaking it.


	3. Turles vs The Ginyu Force

After three days Goku had finally turned the gravity to 100x Earth’s gravity, over the day they trained together in that gravity they learned how to get used to it, though it still holds a severe strain on their body, the two sparring,

Goku and Turles both punching and kicking the air, the strain of the gravity making this training very difficult, Turles growled as he pointed his palm out and formed a ball of purple energy in his hand with black crackling lightning wrapping around it, this got Goku’s attention who through Turles had the intent to attack him,

“Turles don’t!” Goku yelled as Turles let out the blast, though it didn’t hit Goku as the latter suspected, it went past his face and circled around the ship and went back at Turles who barely caught it, he growled as he was struggling with his own full-powered blast, Turles could hardly hold it back, his eyes wide as he screamed, though his efforts to block it was for nothing as the blast hit him, searing his body making the Space Pirate scream in pain as he flew to the ground,

“Turles!” Goku yelled,

“No! Keep training, fool!” Turles yelled as he held his palm at him, “Do as I did, it’ll help in the fight with Frieza.” Turles ordered.

Goku nodded, “Ka.Me.” Goku began, a ball of golden energy forming in his hand, “Ha.me, HA!” Goku yelled as he pointed his palms forward, releasing several golden beams which circled around the ship like Turles’s blast did, Goku attempted to block it, though like Turles he was overwhelmed and seared by his own blast, Goku fell face-first on the ground, breathing heavily, his clothes torn, 

Goku began dragging himself to the table with the Senzu Beans, grabbing onto the bag he reached in grabbing one, after popping it into his mouth he sprung to his feet, he grabbed another one and flung it at Turles who was leaning himself against the wall who caught the Senzu and popped it into his mouth, as he swallowed it he felt instantly better and rose to his feet, his armor cracked, the right side of his chest plate broken, thankfully Dr. Briefs made him more armor, 

“Phew! I thought we were finished with that one!” Goku said with a smile, “No point in training if we die is there?” He asked.

Turles chuckled. “Right,” 

“We’ll be there in another two days,” Goku said as he turned to Turles. “We should start training again.”

Around and around they go, working their body and their Ki almost to death and refreshing themselves with Senzu Beans. The fifteen beans given to them by Korin was already down to five. Whether he realizes it or not Goku is living and reliving one of the primal cycles of the Saiyans, gaining strength by facing and overcoming death, and so another day passes. 

Turles has been working on flying, he was easily circling around the air, his arms crossed as Goku was still jumping around, a smirk was on Turles’s face, now 100x Earth’s gravity was nothing to him, he was as light as a feather. 

“Wow!” Goku exclaims as he has his arms out which are bent by the elbow, his fists clenched. “It hardly tires me out at all anymore,” He said as he looked over at the other Saiyan. “What about you Turles?”

“Heh,” Turles floated down to his feet and crossed his arms, as he stared at Goku, “I don’t even feel the gravity anymore Kakarot.” He said as he watched him, “This gravity control is awfully handy,” Turles said as he looked around,

“O-kay! We better rest up for the last day and get used to normal gravity,” Goku said as he walked over to the controls.

“Good call,” Turles said as he took a few steps forward. As the gravity went back to normal Turles felt odd, he felt extremely light, too light, he stretched and hopped up and down, a smirk formed on his face, “My speed should be amazing.” He chuckled as he looked over at Goku who was moving for the ladder to the bottom floor of the ship, Turles went down after him, as Goku went to bed Turles got into a nice warm bath, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles.

Even Turles hasn’t realized both his and Goku’s power levels surpass what Saiyans are supposed to be capable of,

_______________________

“Twenty Minutes until arrival at Planet Namek. Twenty Minutes until arrival at Planet Namek!” A female voice rang out making both Turles and Goku wake up, the two shared a room but laid on separate beds. 

Turles groaned as he rose to his feet rubbing his eyes, the two brushed their teeth one after another, 

Turles and Goku quickly got upstairs, Goku went to a table while Turles went to a trunk, opening it he spotted a new set of Saiyan armor that looked exactly like his old armor, he smirked as he took it out and got redressed in it, lastly he grabbed his red scouter, he put it on and set it to the right frequency. 

Turles picked up frequency on the Ginyu Force, picking up on their conversation, they were going after Vegeta and two unknowns, 

“The Ginyu Force huh?” Turles chuckled, “Finally.” 

“Ginyu Force?” Goku asked as he looked over at the other Saiyan. 

“Yes,” Turles said as he looked over at Goku, “They’re after Vegeta and two unknowns I assume to be your friends.” Turles said as he placed his right hand to the side. “The Ginyu Force is mine Kakarot, get your friends and I’ll end the Ginyu’s.” 

Goku clenched his teeth before smiling brightly, “Sure Turles!” Goku beamed.

_______________

After ten minutes, the ship finally landed.

“Touchdown on Planet Namek.” The female voice rang out as the door opened, Turles and Goku coming out.

“Remember the plan Kakarot?” Turles asked as he looked over to his new comrade.

“Yeah, you get the Ginyu’s and I get my friends,” Goku said as he looked over at the other Saiyan. 

The two quickly leaped into the air, flying to where they felt the energy, Goku’s energy gold while Turle’s was a light purple, it seemed like seconds when the two touched down onto the island where the Ginyu’s Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan resided.

“Huh!?” Recoome said in shock,

“Well, Kakarot finally came.” Vegeta said, holding his right arm, “But who’s that guy with him? He’s definitely a Saiyan,” Vegeta said to himself as he watched the two,

Krillin laughed, “Goku..” He said, ignoring Turles’s presence, 

“Krillin! I’ll bring you a Senzu Bean right away!” Goku yelled as he looked over at his best friend. 

Turles stayed where he was, face to face with Recoome, making sure he didn’t make a move at Goku, a smirk remained on Turle’s face.

“All I ask Monkey is to make this fight interesting,” Recoome said as he watched Turles.

“Dad, who’s that guy with you?” Gohan asked as he stood next to his father,

“Oh him?” Goku asked as he looked down at his son with a smile, “He’s a Saiyan like me and Vegeta, his name is Turles,” Goku revealed. “Don’t worry son, he’ll handle the bad guys.”

“Turles?” Vegeta asked with wide eyes. “I was led to believe he was dead.” 

“Hey, Jeice! What’s this Monkey’s Power Level?” Recoome asked as he looked at the scarlet skinned warrior.

"Monkey is a good term,” Burter said with his arms crossed. “His Power Level is a mere 5,000, he must be a Low-Class.” 

Recoome looked back at Turles with a smirk. “Another letdown.” He snorted. “All bluff and no buff huh?” 

“Something’s odd,” Vegeta said as he watched Turles. “Why is he so calm? Turles should know their abilities.” Vegeta said in suspicion as Turles chuckled in amusement. “Why isn’t he showing fear?” Vegeta asked before he froze. “Oh! No! No! Could it actually be!?”

“Huh?” Recoome asked as he stared at Turles. “Is this guy psycho? He’s about to be killed and he’s laughing.” 

“The thought of you defeating me is amusing.” Turles chuckled, making Recoome’s eyes widen in shock.

Recoome soon burst out in laughter, “Didja hear that!? He thinks he can bluff his way out of this!” Recoome laughed as he put a hand up, the elbow bent, his fist at level with his jaw.

“That filthy Low-Class… H.He could never become the legendary Super Saiyan!”

“I can’t handle any more of this losers' jokes.” Recoome said as he got into his fighting position. “It’s time to shut him up forever.” 

“Okay! Ready chump!?” Recoome yelled, “Ginyu Special Force!” 

“Tch, just shut up and die.” Turles said as he pointed his palm at Recoome, as he did a huge blast of purple energy left his palm and rushed at Recoome, it quickly enveloped him, a quick scream came from within the blast when the dust cleared, nothing was there, Recoome was obliterated.

“Wha.,” Burter uttered out in shock,

“Is he?” Jeice checked his scouter looking for Recoome’s energy, though he couldn’t detect him. “That… That bloody Monkey just killed Recoome!” Jeice yelled as he watched Turles in shock, 

“He only had a Power Level of 5,000…” Burter said as he took a step back, “That blast should have done nothing..” Burter then smirked. “He seemed to be under the impression that he beat Recoome on his own power when it must’ve been a combination of freakish luck and Recoome letting his guard down.”

“Yeah,” Jeice agreed, “It had to be! His power reading didn’t change in the least bit. Well, the Ginyu Force will widen him right up!” Jeice explained as he put his left leg up and back, a smirk on his face. “Let’s go!” Jeice yelled.

“Attack!” Burter yelled as both rushed at Turles, Jeice in front of Turles, Burter behind him. 

“It’s all over.” Vegeta said as he watched Turles, Jeice, and Burter.

“Now you'll see what happens when you underestimate the Ginyu Fo-”

Turles cut Jeice off with a sharp knee to the gut, winding the scarlet skinned alien making him slump to his knees, the Saiyan quickly turned around, backhanding Burter so hard he made him fly to a different island.

“Son of a-” Jeice wheezed out as he got to his feet, holding onto his gut, feeling the broken armor beneath his gloved hand.

“You are both fools!” Turles taunted as Jeice swung at him again, Turles easily caught his fist,

“You're the fool! Messing with the Ginyu Force is suicide!” Burter yelled as he rushed Turles, 

The Saiyan chuckled and swung Jeice at Burter, hitting him so hard making Burter fly back, Turles smirked and slammed Jeice onto the ground several times before throwing him into the air. The Saiyan chuckled as he hurled a ki blast at Jeice who managed to dodge it just in time.

“Hm, not as weak as I thought.” Turles thought to himself.

As they caught their barrings Burter stared at Turles, floating over the water, Jeice in the air, staring down at Turles.

“W-what the heck is going on? His battle strength still isn’t a bit over 5,000.” Jeice exclaimed.

“Now I’m getting annoyed!” Burter yelled as he flew up, “I refuse to let this insignificant insect make a fool out of me!” Burter growled as he pressed a button on his scouter, “Jeice, can you hear me?” Burter asked. “Use you're Crusher Ball! With his speed he’s sure to dodge it,” Burter said.

“So why do it?” Jeice asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ll smash him from behind as he dodges it!! No matter how fast he is I’m still the fastest in the Universe!” Burter planned.

“Gotcha.” Jeice scoffed, “I can’t believe we have to go through all this effort for that speck of dirt.” He spat as he jumped into the air, putting one hand up he turned his body and stretched his leg back, “Crusher Ball!” Jeice yelled as he threw it at the Saiyan.

“Huh?” Turles muttered as he flew up, dodging the attack, a smirk on his face, as Burter rushed him Turles vanished, appearing behind Burter.

“Huh wha… Where’d he go!?” Burter yelled.

“Burter!! Behind you!!!” Jeice yelled,

Before Burter could turn around Turles plunged his fist through Burter's back, his fist protruding from his chest, blood covering his fist, Burter’s eyes widened as he coughed up blood, looking down at the fist he looked back at Jeice who looked shocked, 

Jeice took this opportunity to fly off,

“Tch, fool.” Turles said as he pointed his free hand at Jeice, as he went for a blast Burter used the rest of his power to smack Turles’s hand away making the blast hit an island instead, his blast completely leveling it.

“Hm? So you still have some power left in you?” Turles chuckled as he pushed his fist further making Burter groan, he ripped his fist out of Burter’s back, throwing his body into the water, 

Turles floated down and looked at the others.

“Turles!” Goku yelled as he walked over to him. “You didn’t have to kill them!”

“Your softness makes me retch as usual.” Vegeta scoffed as he approached. He glanced over at Turles, “Even with all three of us, we’re no match for Frieza, damn.” Vegeta growled.

“But, we’re stronger than ever! But you're saying we still don’t have enough power for this Frieza guy?” Goku asked in shock.

Turles scoffed. “Of course we aren’t, Frieza is stronger than we could possibly even imagine.”

“Oh come on guys, you saw how Turles threw around those two guys like toys! Nobody can take him!” Krillin optimistically said.

“You can fight him and see.” Vegeta said in a serious tone, Turles crossing his arms.

“It’ll be pointless.” He scoffed.

“But remember that Frieza has probably been granted eternal life by now, I’d say our best strategy is to pray we don’t run into him,” Vegeta said as he glanced to the side.

“No, I don’t think he’s been granted eternal life yet.” Krillin spoke up, getting everyone’s attention.

“What!? How do you know!?” Vegeta asked in shock.

“If these Dragon Balls are the same as the ones on Earth it should get dark when Shenron appears,” Krillin explained as he pointed his thumb at the sky. “But it’s been light all along, I don’t think it’s happened yet.”

“Shenron?” Vegeta asked as he clenched his fists, “You mean there’s some sort of being involved with these Dragon Balls?” 

“I get it!” Goku yelled happily as he put his hands slightly up in joy, a huge smile on his face. “He doesn’t know the words! He thinks he can get the wish just by gathering all seven balls together! We still have a chance to get our wish!” 

“The words?” Both Turles and Vegeta asked at the same time, the two standing side by side.

“We can still bring everyone back to life!” Goku yelled happily.

“Don’t forget about my wish Kakarot.” Turles scoffed as he crossed his arms.

“Huh?” Krillin looked over at Turles, “What is he talking about Goku?” 

“Oh, I promised I’d give Turles a wish on the dragon balls if he helped us,” Goku said nonchalantly. 

“But… But, we don’t even know the guy!” Krillin yelled.

“Ah, c’mon Krillin, didn’t he just save all of you?” Goku asked.

“Well, g-good point,” Krillin said meekly as he rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

“Now, we should come up with a plan for getting these wish-granting orbs.” Turles said as he uncrossed his arms, staring at Goku.


	4. Ginyu's multiple new bodies

“Now we’ve just gotta get the Dragon Balls back,” Krillin said 

“Vegeta, you know these guys,” Goku said as he looked over to Vegeta. “Any good ideas?”

“I thought you were going to fight Frieza,” Vegeta smirked.

“Well, I want too!” Goku complained, “But to tell the truth, King Kai told me not to fight him.” Goku said as he watched the Vegeta, “I think first I’d better bring the guys you killed back on Earth first.” Goku said, 

“Wha..” Turles said with wide eyes, “You'll bring a bunch of weaklings back to life!? What's the point!? They'll only die again!” Turles asked in shock.

“Well, yeah…” Goku scratched the back of his head. “Wouldn’t you bring your friends back to life?” Goku asked.

“Hell no!” Turles spat. “They died because of their own weakness. I have no need for weak allies.” Turles said coldly.

“Turles is right, give me eternal life instead,” Vegeta said, agreeing with the other Saiyan. “What good will it be when Frieza blows up the planet someday!?” Vegeta yelled.

“No way!! If we do that you'd be no different than Frieza!” Krillin yelled as he hunched his back, his fists clenched.

“Then give it to me instead.” Turles said as he looked over at Krillin, “I’m the strongest one here, your only hope.” Turles revealed.

“Oh yeah?” Vegeta asked as he looked over at Turles, “What’s your Power Level?” 

“1.6 million.” Turles revealed with a smirk making everyone other than Goku freeze in shock, and Vegeta’s case anger.

“Then why the hell aren’t you killing Frieza!?” Vegeta yelled as he stormed over to Turles, snatching him by the hem of him armor,

Before Turles can retaliate they felt two energy’s coming their way, the two Saiyans looking over, Vegeta and Turles standing side by side.

“Tch, of course. Jeice, the one that escaped.” Vegeta scoffed, “He’s bringing Captain Ginyu,” Vegeta looked over at Turles, 

“Wait, where’s Frieza!?” Vegeta yelled as he looked in the direction of the ship. “He was at the ship where Ginyu took the Dragon Balls!”

Turles glanced over, “Judging from the power I feel, he’s going that way.” Turles said as he pointed in the direction of Guru.

“Huh!?” Gohan and Krillin exclaimed as they looked in the direction that Turles was pointing.

“B.But that’s the direction…” Gohan trailed off.

“Oh no! That’s where the Grand Elder is!!” Krillin yelled.

“The Grand what?” Turles asked with furrowed brows as he looked over at Krillin.

“I get it now!!” Krillin yelled. “Frieza couldn’t get his so he’s going to make a Namekian tell him what to do!” 

“What!?” Turles yelled as he looked over at Krillin. 

“So there’s more Namiekian’s in that house!?” Vegeta yelled as he hunched over, his fists and teeth clenched.

“Is that the one who created the Dragon Balls here!?” Goku yelled.

“Yeah!! Oh man, this is bad!!” Krillin yelled.

“He’ll kill the Grand Elder when he finds out how to get his wish!! He doesn’t know the Dragon Balls disappear when the Grand Elder dies!!” Gohan yelled in a panic.

“W.What!?” Vegeta yelled in shock as Ginyu and Jeice landed in front of them. 

“So, you thought you made fools of us huh?” Jeice asked as Ginyu placed his fists on his hips. “Well, now you'll find out the fools are fools!!” Jeice taunted.

“What do you think Turles?” Krillin asked as he watched the powerful Saiyan. “Can you win again?” He asked as Turles took a few steps forward. 

“Of course I can,” He said as he looked back at Goku, “Do not interfere Kakarot.” He said in a serious tone,

“Don’t worry Turles! This fight is all yours!” Goku smiled brightly.

“This is him?” Ginyu asked as he read Turles, “His Power Level reads to be 5,000.” The Captain said as he watched the Saiyan,

“Yeah!” Jeice said as he looked over at Ginyu. “That’s what’s so crazy!” 

“Idiot.” Ginyu scoffed as he kept his gaze on Turles. “Do you really believe everything you read!?” Ginyu chastised. “He must be able to suppress and increase his power instantaneously!” He explained. “I estimate his true power to be around 60,000.” Ginyu guessed.

“60,000!?” Jeice exclaimed. “H.He’s a Saiyan! No Saiyan ever got near 60,000!” 

“That’s not impossible.” Ginyu said simply. “He must be a mutation like us… born as a gifted fighter.” Ginyu explained as Turles smirked at them. “Well, this may be the battle I’ve been waiting for,” Ginyu smirked back at the arrogant Saiyan. “The first battle that I can use my full power!”

“Turles will keep them busy,” Goku said as he looked behind him at Gohan and Krillin. “We need to take the radar to find the Dragon Balls, I bet they left them by the ship!” Goku said as he watched his child and his friend. 

“O.Okay! We gotta hurry or the Grand Elder will be killed!” Krillin yelled.

“He could already be dead!” Gohan panicked.

“Vegeta, you back Turles up, take on the other guy if he tries to interfere!” Goku commanded. “I know you increased your strength when you came back from near death, you should be able to handle the other one.”

“Heh, so you know.” Vegeta chuckled.

“Yeah! Turles explained how it worked on our way here.” Goku revealed. He turned to face Gohan and Krillin, “Alright! Be careful Turles!” Goku yelled as him, Gohan, and Krillin flew off.

“Th. They ran away!” Jeice exclaimed.

“Forget about the small fry, they’re nothing compared to this Turles Saiyan.” Ginyu said as he kept his gaze on Turles.

“Prepare to learn real power!” Ginyu smirked as he clenched his fist, Jeice smirked smugly behind Ginyu.

“So long Turles!” Vegeta laughed as he flew off, making the Space Pirate look back at him, 

“Coward!” Turles yelled.

“Yes! An opening!” Ginyu yelled as he rushed at Turles, he swiftly elbowed him in the face, stunning Turles and sending him staggering back, as Ginyu followed up with a chop Turles snatched him by the hand and squeezed, making Ginyu scream in pain before being kicked in the jaw sending him flying into the air, Turles appeared behind Ginyu and dropkicked him in the back sending him flying back to the ground, making a crater as he landed, a dust ball forming around him.

“Damn,” Ginyu groaned as he got to his feet. “The bastard is stronger than I thought he was.’ Ginyu said as he wiped the blue blood from his lip.

“Heh, look at this, literal blue blood.” Turles chuckled as he crossed his arms. “This is going to be a humiliating loss for you Ginyu, how a Low-Class Saiyan, destroys the great Captain Ginyu!” Turles spoke in confidence.

“I almost regret having to beat that confidence out of you!” Ginyu laughed as he stared up at Turles. “You see, I happen to be able to change my battle strength too.” Ginyu revealed.

‘Oh?” Turles chuckled as he crossed his arms. “Then maybe this’ll be fun after all.” 

“Man, Captain Ginyu is so cool!”Jeice said with amazement. “But hey, if that dude’s power really goes up to 60,000, the Captains maximum power makes that look like nothing!” He smirked.

Ginyu, as if on cue powered up with a huge smirk as he pointed his palm at Turles and a huge purple ball of energy flew from his palm at Turles, the Saiyan smirked as he simply smacked it out of the way, the ball dispelling in the sky. In a moment a red beam of ki flew at Turles, this time forcing him to dodge, a surprised look on his face as he stared down at Jeice, this momentary distraction was enough for Ginyu to get the jump on him, putting Turles into the full nelson.

“I stopped him!” Jeice laughed as he stared up at the action. “Captain, he’s ours! Finish him! Break his neck!” 

Turles sighed as he flailed his head back, slamming the back of his head into Ginyu’s face, breaking his nose making the Captain let him go, Turles smirked and moved away from him.

“Captain!” Jeice yelled in worry.

“Who asked for your help, fool!?” Ginyu yelled as he looked down at Jeice. “If you interfere again, you will be the one I finish!” Ginyu threatened. “As for you,” Ginyu said as he looked over at Turles, a cold smile forming on his face. “Did you really think that I wouldn’t notice that you're concealing your true strength!? What, are you saving it for Lord Frieza? You won’t get very far by underestimating me!!” Ginyu yelled, “I don’t often get to enjoy my battles, so get serious and fight!”

Turles smirked. “Be careful what you wish for fool.” Turles sniggered.

“That’s better,” Ginyu smirked. “How could you die in peace knowing you weren’t giving it your all?” Ginyu asked.

“Fool!” Turles yelled, “You will be the one to die!” Turles then smirked. “Use your scouter fool, read my Power Level,”

“I don’t need any stinking scouter,” Ginyu dismissed. “I’ve already figured out that your Power Level is around 85,000.” 

“Then perhaps I should show you my true power.” Turles smirked, his smirked faded as he put his arms up slightly, clenching his fist, Turles screamed as light purple energy with a black exterior blazed around him, his Power Level skyrocketing. 

“90,000, 100,000, 110,000” Ginyu was in shock, “What kind of joke is this!? 110,000 and rising!” Ginyu screamed, “150,000, 200,000, 400,000, 500,000, 600,000, 1,000,000!” His power kept rising as Ginyu’s scouter exploded on his face. “This is impossible! He’s even stronger than Lord Frieza!” Ginyu yelled.

“It’s a trick, isn’t it?” Jeice asked in shock as he took a step back.

“Is this real!? Is this your Power Level!?” Ginyu screamed. 

Turles simply chuckled as he crossed his arms, he was toying with Ginyu, he saw no reason to try, what was the point? It’ll be over far too soon. 

“N-no wonder he creamed us! He’s ten times stronger than the Captain! But how could a Saiyan come this far!?” Jeice screamed in shock as he backed away in fear.

“You're scouter blew up before it could read my true Power Level.” Turles chuckled.

“What?” Ginyu said with wide eyes.

“Try 600,000 more than what your scouter read.” Turles revealed arrogantly. 

“OH!!!” Ginyu’s face contorted in fear. “You must be the legend! The Super Saiyan!!”

“The Super Saiyan!?” Jeice exclaimed. “The mightest warrior in the cosmos!? “

Ginyu screamed in frustration as he threw his hands in the air, “HOW COULD THIS BE!!!???” He screamed in rage and shock.

“The.. the only thing that Master Frieza himself even feared!?” Jeice yelled in shock.

Turles chuckled, “Then I hope you're prepared for death Ginyu’s, I do have to thank you for telling me that I’m stronger than that bastard Frieza.” Turles said as he watched Ginyu. “I’m going to enjoy this far more than I should.” 

Ginyu himself began chuckling. 

“What are you laughing at, fool?” Turles asked as he stared at Ginyu.

“This is exactly what I’ve been waiting for.” Ginyu chuckled, confusing Turles. “You're so strong, you have powers that far exceed even Frieza.” Ginyu chuckled.

“Then why are you laughing?” Turles asked. 

Turles’s eyes widened as Ginyu punched into his own chest, 

“Fool! You're supposed to be attempting to do that to me!” Turles yelled, leaning forward, his eyes wide.

“I’ve taken a liking to your powerful body.” Ginyu smirked.

“What!?” Turles yelled,

“SWITCH!!”

A golden blast left Ginyu’s mouth and hit a surprised Turles dead on, the blast going into the wide-eyed Saiyan’s mouth, they’re bodies switching, Ginyu laughing as Turles groaned in pain, holding onto the wound, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, I like it a lot.” Ginyu smirked.

“What the hell kind of power is this!?” Turles growled. “How the hell did he switch our bodies!?”

“Quick to catch on,” Ginyu snickered. “All right, we’re heading back to the spaceship, Master Frieza should be back now.” As Ginyu said as he and Jeice flew off, “Oooh, this body is fast.” Ginyu said happily.

“Damn, it hurts too much to move.” Turles breathed out as he tried to fly after them. “I can’t fly fast enough to catch up with this wound,” He said as he slowly floated after them, his eyes wide as he held his chest wound, 

_________

It didn’t take long for Goku, Gohan, and Krillin to touch down to where Bulma sat and slept, 

“Hey, Bulma!” Goku happily greeted as the blue-haired woman opened her eyes to glance over at the trio.

“Goku,” She said in a tired tone, “You've finally come.” She yawned. “Have you gotten stronger?” She asked as she watched her long time friend,

“Yeah! Lots!” Goku said happily.

“Where’s the Dragon Radar!?” Gohan yelled as she rose to her feet.

“What have you two been doing!?” Bulma yelled, looking past Goku. “First you came to get the Dragon Ball with Vegeta in-toe then you took off again!!” She screamed. “What’s the big idea leaving a girl alone in a place like this!?” She screamed.

“Bulma, we don’t have time for this!” Goku said as he watched her. “Turles and Vegeta is fighting Ginyu and Jeice, we need to do this before either win!” 

Bulma looked over at Goku with wide eyes as she watched the Saiyan, “Y..yeah, the Radar is right there.” Bulma said as she pointed at it, as she did Gohan walked over, picking it up.

“Okay, Let’s go!” Goku said as he turned his back to fly off, though he paused as Bulma spoke.

“Let me come!” She yelled, 

“No.” Goku turned to face her, “In the off chance that Turles and Vegeta lose, it won’t be safe for you there,” Goku smiled, and with that, he flew off, Gohan and Krillin in-toe-

_______________

“Krillin! Dad! There!” Gohan said, pointing out the ship,

“Y.Yeah! That must be their spaceship!” Krillin yelled.

“The Dragon Ball readings aren’t on the ship. They’re a little ways away.” Gohan revealed.

“Good job son,” Goku said as he looked ahead. “Please, Turles. Hold them off just a little bit longer.” Goku thought to himself.

“Let’s look for them quick! Before anyone comes!” Krillin said as the trio landed. 

“Where are they Gohan?” Goku asked as he watched his son,

“They’re uh, this way!” Gohan said as he looked at the radar. “Almost there.” 

“What?” Vegeta asked as he looked out the window, spotting Goku, Gohan, and Krillin. 

“Hey, dad!” Gohan said as he looked at Goku, “They’re here!” He said happily.

Goku smiled as he looked down at his son, 

“Oh yeah,” Krillin said as he kneeled down, “It looks like a dug hole, let’s dig it up!” 

Goku was the one to dig up the holes and it took a few moments, long enough for Vegeta to leave the ship and hide behind a pillar.

“There they are! All seven!” Krillin yelled happily.

“So, that’s where they were hidden.” Vegeta murmured. “Okay, summon your Shenron, then I’ll kill you three and get my wish eternal life!.”

“We get to bring them back!” Goku said as they dug up the rest of the balls. 

“Well!? Why don’t you do it!?” Vegeta thought to himself.

“We sure did go through a lot didn’t we?” Krillin asked,

“Phew, yeah,” Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head, a smile on his face. “Eternal Dragon! Come and grant our wish!” Goku yelled. 

“That’s the secret invocation?” Vegeta asked. 

“Huh, he didn’t come out,” Goku said in a disappointed tone, Krillin and Gohan looking at the balls in confusement. 

“What..!? Wasn’t something supposed to happen!? Where is Shenron!?” Vegeta angrily thought to himself.

“It should be here by now shouldn’t it!?” Krillin yelled, “B...but why?” 

“Maybe it’s different rules since this is a different Dragon?” Goku guessed.

“What are those punks doing?” Vegeta asked before noticing high Power Levels coming,

“Krillin! Dad! Something is coming this way!”

“What!?” Gohan yelled.

“I feel two ki! I. Is it Ginyu and that other jerk!?” Krillin asked.

“Yeah,” Goku said as he took a step forward. “And that means Turles and Vegeta failed.”

“Did… did they die!?” Gohan asked.

“Blast it! This is getting more annoying!” Vegeta growled.

“They’re evil! There’s no doubt about it!!” Krillin yelled. “It’s them!! B.but what happened with Turles!?” 

“Suppress your ki and hide,” Goku said as he stared ahead, Krillin swiftly grabbed Gohan’s arm and hid behind a rock. 

As they hid Ginyu and Jeice touched down Goku smiled. 

“Turles! You're alright!” Goku exclaimed. “Did this Jeice guy turn good?” Goku asked as he looked between them.

“Were you the one who found the Dragon Balls?” Ginyu asked. “How did you know?”

“What do you mean Turles?” Goku asked. “We used the Radar.” 

“Radar?” Jeice repeated. “Cheaters!”

“And did you get your wish?” Ginyu asked. 

“No, Shenron never came out, a different planet, different rules I guess.” Goku shrugged.

“I see, then you didn’t.” Ginyu said.

“Is there something wrong Turles?” Goku asked as Ginyu approached.

“You really wanna know?” Ginyu asked as he put his right hand slightly up, his elbow bent, his fingers going into a fist.

“Dad! That’s not Turles!” Gohan yelled as he stepped out,

“Huh?” Goku looked over only to get punched hard in the face by a smirking Ginyu sending him flying back.

“So, there’s more of them?” Ginyu chuckled as Goku wiped the blood off his lips.

“Turles! I thought we came to an understanding!” Goku yelled.

“I’m not Turles, we switched bodies, this one is much more powerful.” Ginyu smirked. “My name is Ginyu! Leader of the Special Ginyu Force!” Ginyu said as he and Jeice gave their pose.

“S.say what!?” Krillin exclaimed.

“Switched?” Vegeta asked in shock.

“I see, so you stole Turles’s body because he is stronger?” Goku asked.

“Exactly.” Ginyu chuckled. “This is the perfect time to check it, my battle strength is well over 1.6 million.” Ginyu bragged.

“WHAT!?” Vegeta yelled in his own head. 

“I see,” Goku said with a serious look on his face, he was the first to rush Ginyu, punching him hard in the jaw sending him flying back, Ginyu flew back at Goku, punching him back, sending the Saiyan flying back, going through a large rock, a yell escaping his lips as Ginyu chuckled. 

Goku was quick to rush back at Ginyu, kneeing him in the gut as Ginyu punched him in the face, sending them both jumping back, again they rushed each other, they punched at the same time, their fists colliding, a large shockwave ringing out, sending everyone flying back, Goku and Ginyu began punching and kicking at each other, both either dodging or blocking, Goku pushing Ginyu back, being stronger due to Ginyu not knowing how to use Turles’s body properly, 

Ginyu managed to push Goku back as Jeice spoke.

“Captain Ginyu! He’s come after us.” Jeice said as he pointed his thumb at Turles in Ginyu’s body.

“I finally found you, you bastard!” Turles growled as he landed on the soft blue grass.

“Amazing that you made it this far,” Ginyu laughed. “I should’ve wounded myself deeper.” 

“Kakarot! That’s Ginyu! Beat him down! Surely we can find a way to reverse this!” Turles yelled. “It’ll be easy! He can’t use my body correctly! It’s too soon, you should be able to win! I saw your abilities! You can’t lose!” 

Ginyu burst out laughing at this, “Fool! He can’t lose, you say?” He laughed. “It’s your body, it’s battle strength is over 1.6 million! There’s no way he can win!!”

“That’s my body Ginyu, you can’t possibly use a Saiyan body, hell I bet you can’t even tap into a quarter of my power. You're weaker than Kakarot.” Turles smirked.

“You think bluffs can fool me?” Ginyu laughed. “Take a look at this!” He smirked. Ginyu yelled as he powered up to his full power, “Jeice! What’s my battle power!?” He yelled as the scarlet skinned alien checked his scouter.

“It’s 90,000!” Jeice yelled in shock as he watched his Captain.

“90,000!?” Ginyu looked down at Jeice, this resulted in him being punched to the ground by Goku, a scream escaping his lips as he landed hard, cracking the ground beneath him.

“It’s impossible!!” Ginyu yelled as he got to his feet, clenching his teeth, “How can this be!?” 

“Turles is right!” Goku smiled to himself. “I can win this!” 

“Jeice! Why are you standing there!? Fight!” Ginyu ordered.

“Not so fast,” Vegeta smirked as he landed behind Jeice. “You're going to fight me,”

“Vegeta,” Goku smirked, the moment he said this he rushed towards Ginyu, kicking him hard in the face sending him flying into the ship, the red scouter falling from his face, the Captain slammed against and bounced off of Frieza’s ship. 

“Curses!” Ginyu yelled, his entire face bruised up, blood covering his chin as he glared at Goku, he quickly yelled, throwing a golden ki blast at the Saiyan,

Goku smacked away the blast with ease as he smirked down at Ginyu. “W-what is this!? This body should be able to produce a power over 1.6 million!” Ginyu yelled.

“Didn’t you hear Turles Ginyu?” Goku asked. “You don’t know how to use his body, so give it back!” Goku demanded. “Give up!”

“Ginyu!?” Ginyu yelled, “Give up!? You don’t know Ginyu!” Ginyu yelled as he swung at Goku, Goku easily dodged Ginyu and punched him so hard in the gut that he coughed up blood, Goku then swiftly clasped his hands together, crashing them down on Ginyu’s back, sending him flying towards the ground, landing hard on it, he coughed up blood upon impact, blood leaking from his hairline as the Captain turned Turles’s body to lay on his back.

Goku watched Ginyu, “It isn’t too late Ginyu, give Turles back his body and I’ll let you leave.” Goku promised.

Ginyu smirked as he stared up at Goku. “He’s far weaker than Turles, but he is the second strongest warrior here, hopefully, I’ll have better luck with that one,” Ginyu murmured to himself, “SWITCH!!” Ginyu yelled as he opened his mouth, a golden blast escaping his mouth,

“Yes!” Turles yelled as he flew as fast as he could, intersecting Ginyu’s blast, it hitting the Space Pirate rather than Goku, switching their bodies back, suddenly Ginyu felt a burning pain in his chest while Turles felt unbearable pain everywhere, 

“W..what!?” Ginyu yelled as he turned to Goku, his eyes wide.

“KAKAROT!! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!! KILL HIM NOW!!” Turles yelled,

“Huh? Turles?” Goku asked in confusion,

“Jeice! Distraction!” Ginyu asked as Jeice barely blocked one of Vegeta’s hits.

“Right!” Jeice yelled as he pointed his palm at Goku, a weak red energy blast left his palm and hit Goku’s back, distracting him, making the Saiyan turn to face Jeice.

“KAKAROT!” Turles yelled, but he was too late, 

“SWITCH!!” Ginyu yelled, 

Goku looked over, but it was too late, the blast had hit Goku, switching their bodies, 

Goku suddenly felt unbearable pain in his chest as Ginyu, now in Goku Ginyu laughed, a smirk on his face.

“Good job Jeice!” Ginyu yelled as he looked over, only to see Vegeta killing his last comrade.

“JEICE!!” Ginyu yelled as Vegeta turned his attention to Ginyu.

“Oh? He’s in Kakarot?” Vegeta laughed, “This is too good!” He laughed as he rushed Ginyu, punching him hard in the face, sending him flying back.

“WHAT!?” Ginyu yelled as he flew back, blood oozing from his lip as he stared at Vegeta, 

Vegeta rushed at Ginyu, kicking him in the face, sending him flying to the side, in a moment he was behind Ginyu, kicking him in the back he sent him flying into the air, in a moment Vegeta was above Ginyu, kicking him in the gut sending him flying down, Vegeta was quickly on the floor, his knee up, Ginyu landing on it, a loud snap is heard, Ginyu screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor, on his back to which Vegeta pointed his palm down at Ginyu, a huge energy blast coming from his palm, engulfing Ginyu who screamed in pain and agony, Vegeta flew up, sears all of Goku’s body, he was barely clinging to life, his eyes wide as he flipped to his back, 

“Damn!” Ginyu growled, “SWITCH!!” Ginyu yelled, though before the beam could hit Vegeta Goku flew in the way, swapping their bodies back, Ginyu’s eyes widened as he once again found himself in his own body, he looked down at the two badly beaten to near-death Saiyan’s that were on the ground, Gohan and Krillin kneeling over Goku.

Ginyu fell to the floor, holding onto his chest. “Damn… again?” He muttered, “He got in the way.” Ginyu said as he glared at Goku, “Damn those Saiyans.” He growled. 

Goku laughed weakly. “Guess I’m back..”

“W..what did he do just now?” Vegeta asked as he stared down at the scene, a confused look on his face.

Ginyu yelled in frustration. “This time I’ll get Vegeta!” He yelled as he looked over at Goku with a chuckle. “That was poor planning on your part, like Turles you can’t interfere anymore.”

“Uh oh, Turles and I can’t move with these injuries, if he gets into Vegeta it’s all over!” Goku panicked. 

“Is that Ginyu now?” Vegeta asked as he looked up at Ginyu.

“I'M TAKING THAT BODY!” Ginyu laughed as he stared down at Vegeta.

In perfect timing, a frog jumped near Goku, 

“Yeah! That’s it!” Goku yelled as he grabbed the frog and flung it at the beam that was currently rushing at Vegeta, just in time the frog got in the way of the blast, Ginyu going into the body of the frog rather than Vegeta who was covering his face, as nothing happened Vegeta moved his arms away. 

“W..what now?” Vegeta asked. 

As the frog landed Ginyu got on his hands and knees, hopping away like a frog, Vegeta watching him in confusion.

“I did it.” Goku laughed.

Vegeta landed over Turles as Gohan and Krillin lifted Goku, 

“G.Goku! Are you okay!?” Krillin asked as Vegeta stared down at Turles.

“You really beat up my body Vegeta.” Goku laughed, getting Vegeta’s attention.

“Bout time.” Turles chuckled. 

“What happened to Ginyu?” Vegeta asked.

“The one that ran away was a frog, and that frog thing was Ginyu,” Goku explained.

“What!?” Vegeta yelled as he looked over to the frog. 

“I don’t understand this, but I’m not leaving it alive,” Vegeta smirked as he began walking towards the frog. 

“Drop it Vegeta!” Goku said as he watched the other Saiyan. “He can’t do anything now.” 

Vegeta scoffed. “Alright then, the life that awaits you is torture enough anyway,” Vegeta said as he turned back to Goku.

“No, it dies.” Turles said as he pointed his palm at it, 

“Turles don’t!” Goku yelled, 

Using the last bit of his energy he fired a weak ki blast at the frog, obliterating Ginyu,

“Turles! You didn’t have to do that!” Goku yelled as Vegeta grabbed Turles by his right arm and lifted him up, draping his arm over his neck as Vegeta placed a hand around his waist. 

“All I really need is Turles,” Vegeta said, getting the other's attention. “I can blow you pests away right now.” He smirked.

“Vegeta you lousy-” 

“It’s okay.” Goku cut Krillin off. 

Vegeta chuckled. “You're right, there’s the matter of the Dragon Balls, and the fact that I need help fighting Frieza, and Turles isn’t going to be enough,” Vegeta revealed. “We’ll treat their wounds and get them back to full power. Bring him inside the spaceship.” Vegeta said as he floated over the entrance on the roof of the ship, holding onto Turles. “Move it!” Vegeta ordered. “We have no idea when Frieza is coming back!” He yelled as he floated into the ship.

Vegeta led the others to the healing room, putting Turles and Goku into different pods. He had already set Turles’s machine and was standing in front of Goku’s pod with Krillin and Gohan behind him. 

“The medical machines in this room are older, but they should be adequate.” Vegeta said as he pushed a few buttons on the machine, “Pity I destroyed the newer models.” Vegeta sighed.

“H.he won’t drown, will he?” Krillin asked as he stared at Goku, 

Vegeta ignored his question and spoke, “Now then,” He said. “I’ll have to get you two some battle clothes. They’ll provide you some protection.” Vegeta said.

“Huh? Battle clothes?” Krillin asked. “You mean like yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, as for Turles's current power level, I think it was 400,000 after he ate the fruit, and after being nearly obliterated I think his Zenkai would be huge, around four times if not more, but so he isn't completely OP let's go with four times. So his current power level is 1,600,000.


End file.
